A Clash of Fates
by Kerstster
Summary: Diz's life had never been easy, being taken away from her parents on a very young age to serve the queen of the Vyx; Ninza as her personal healer and potion maker to keep Ninza young and healthy. Diz finds a way to escape the palace and flee into the wild world, but is that a good idea? With the mates of the queen bumping into her, things get very interesting.


Hello everyone!  
This is the first chapter of my book A Clash of Fates and the only chapter being released on internet as I'm hoping on selling it when it's done. :)  
I'd like to know your opinion and love to hear some tips where it is needed.

Happy reading!

 *** A Clash of Fates ***

Chapter 1 Immortality

Today I got summoned to see the queen, to deliver an item that she had requested from me a couple days ago. Upon stepping closer to the door I can hear her loud voice echoing through the halls of the palace again, another one of those scolding's to one of her guards most likely. Or perhaps a servant who failed in pleasing her, either way it happened often. I no longer pay attention to when or why her majesty get upset. She is always mad about something and half of the time, it's me.

I waited until things cooled down a bit before approaching the dark lady, she is always so impatient when it comes for me creating her anti-age potion. She is already agitated as it is, I don't feel like invoking her anger on me again, although it doesn't matter much. Might as well just deal with it and get back to work as soon as possible!

I entered the throne room from one of the side corridors, closing the door behind me soundlessly. The room is so large and magnificent; statues of the seven raven goddesses decorated the wall behind the throne. Purple flames burned in large high braziers at the sidewalk towards the throne, more braziers stood at each of the five entrances in the throne room. Though there were many of them but the flames hardly give any light. We do not need light for it only blind us. The purple flames make the room look more elegant and the warmth is very welcoming for women, for we are susceptible to cold. Living underground, heat from the sun does not reach us, so we need magical flames to keep us warm.  
The walls, floor and ceiling are made out of marble stones. A special stone found somewhere in the warm sands on the surface above us. The pillars supporting the ceiling is made out of the same stone too. These are carved with drawings, rituals and spells for protection. This palace was made ages ago, by the first queen, and in honoring the previous queens, each queen that passed got her face crafted up at the wall behind the throne. Sadly, our current queen will end up there one day as well. I hope she won't.  
Ninza does not care for her people or the other cities, she only causes trouble and a war is about to break out between our city Raveniix and Duhn city Maz'dan thanks to her selfishness.  
After what she did to me I hope she dies a terrible death and that everyone will just forget about her. Oh such a fine thought that is!  
I brushed off the hateful thoughts from my mind and forced a friendly smile.

I moved up my black and bright blue glowing butterfly-like wings and fly over to the throne where she sits nonchalantly on her iron throne, talking to the handsome long silver haired Haniir, one of the princes and weapon-master. He is the queen's fourth mate and previously my love interest before she snatched him away. His light purple eyes moved over to me the moment I came closer and landed next to him. Haniir remained silent to his mate and just looked at me blankly. Ever since he married the queen we barely exchange words to one another. I stared up at him for a brief moment, inspecting his face. He got a wound on his right cheek, a fresh one too and pretty large. Blood dripped down his ebony skin and without thinking or saying anything I place my hand on his cheek, healing the cut. I don't need to ask how he got it, I can already guess, giving a quick glare to the queen. As a healer, it's my job to heal the wounded no matter how small the wound. I remove my hand from his face the moment I'm done healing him, a scar is now decorating his face.  
The queen cleared her voice.

'About damn time you showed up Diz! You know how impatient I am and I asked for your potion five days ago and now you have the audacity to touch my husband's cheek without my permission!' she snapped. Her red eyes glaring at me. She moved her long black fingernails through her long black straight hair, moving it out of her wrinkly pale face.  
The queen is actually one of the few whose skin is ivory, most of us have ebony skin, including Haniir and I, although my skin is darker.  
Ninza's black and white butterfly wings spread widely as I approached closer. She rose up from her iron throne and glanced down upon me. She always enjoyed standing higher than anyone else, showing whoever stands in front of her that she's the boss. I just glanced at her with a smirk on my face. She already started to look old again. Ninza is already over seven thousand years old and could last for another thousand years, sadly. With my potion it will last a lot longer than that.

I remained standing next to Haniir, crossing my arms nonchalantly.  
'My apologies, I was extremely busy doing my job and you know how long it takes for me to create that damned potion of yours, so stop your whining.' I sneered back at her. I grab a small vial from my pocket, throwing it up and catching it again, playing with the fragile vial.  
'You wouldn't want me to drop it now, would you, your grace?' I mocked her. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of dropping this precious vial with purple liquid and watch it scatter all over the floor.  
'You wouldn't dare! Give it to me now!' her voice already flushed with anger, much to my amusement. I threw the bottle at her which she caught immediately.  
'I really hate you sometimes, Diz!' she growled. She opened the bottle and gulped it all down her throat. She drank it so quick that drops of the potion ran down the corner of her mouth and landed on her chest, staining her black dress.  
Immediately I saw her skin turning young and tight, I hate to admit, but she is actually a pretty looking woman, when she's looking young that is.

'Just sometimes? You disappoint me, your majesty… Well I'll be off. I have work to do, later!' I waved nonchalantly. I turned and looked up at Haniir for a moment and then fly off, back to the door from which I came. Not caring whether she needed me for something else or not. She got what she wanted from me, now I do what I am supposed to do; heal the sick and the wounded.  
'That girl is such a pain! Why is she always giving me such an attitude?!' I heard the queen rant at Haniir. I felt sorry for him. He had to put up with her constant whining. I sighed and brushed off the thoughts from my mind about Haniir. He chose this life and there's nothing I can do about it.

I fly through the long hallway, decorated similar like the large throne room. I heard children's laughter from one of the side rooms, young girls whom are taken away from their families to serve the queen when they are of age. Like all women working here, I am also taken away from my family when I was very young. Too young to even remember anything about my family. I smiled seeing one of the girls trying to escape the room in a play fight, being chased by another girl and the teacher chasing them to get them back inside.

I continued my trip towards the west wing of the palace, also known the Healers wing and thought about the patient list that I was checking out earlier before I went to see the queen.  
As I am on my way, I crashed into a large male who came from one of the side rooms. My face bumped hard into his chest, adorned with black and silver plate armor.  
'Ouch! Ey watch it!' I rub my cheek and glare up at the male. He is tall, enormous actually and handsome looking. He got long dark blue hair, tied in a ponytail with some lose plucks here and there hanging in front of his face. He got pink eyes and a long goatee tied in a braid with a mustache decorating his face. I recognized his face immediately. Sondas; the captain of the queens royal guard and according to rumors, the queens future fifth mate. They are not married yet but it will happen soon.  
'My apologies, milady. I did not see you flying.' He said and then kindly smiled at me. 'After all, you really are hard to see.' He mocked, placing his large claw-like hand on my pink hair. Making fun of my tiny height, again! At some point he enjoyed mocking my height, goddesses know why. It sure is annoying though.

'Enough! Stop mocking my height, you big oaf! And touch me one more time and I'll remove that claw of yours!' I snapped. I didn't really like Sondas, handsome as he may be. His watchful eyes guarding me constantly is very irritating. Wherever I go, Sondas is not far behind. He's always teasing me too, making fun of my height a lot and often he seems to be flirting with me knowing I don't like it. My guess is that's the reason why he's doing it.

'My apologies again, it's just that you are too adorable.' He smiled, then as he removed his claw from my head he touched the strings of my hair, as if he enjoyed the feeling of it. 'I need to see her majesty, I shall check on you later, milady. Be good!.' He said and bow before me, something Sondas always did. He gave me a wink and spread his large bat-like wings and fly off. It seems like he's in a hurry to see our lousy queen.  
'Idiot…' I whispered under my breath and continued my journey. Seeing Sondas really did annoy me and not only did I see him, I actually bump into him! He's the last person I want to see. I don't know who I hate more, that lousy ass queen or that idiotic captain of hers.

I entered the large hall and got greeted immediately by my friend Vesna.  
'Ah Diz, welcome back! I see you're still whole after seeing her majesty. Good!' Vesna said with excitement, she seems to be happy that I returned. She stood at the counter, wearing the same nurse uniform as I did; a knee-high dress with short sleeves and buttons at the front. Only hers is light grey and mine is white. Her light blue hair tied into a bun and glasses on the tip of her nose. She look more like a school teacher rather than a nurse. Her wings look similar to mine, the shape and pattern, only hers are actually pink and black. Her bright blue eyes glanced at a patient's file that she hold in her hands. smiled warmly at me and then handed over the papers.  
'Here, would you like to check up on this one with me? He just got brought in.' Vesna asked me and started flying towards the patient. I gave her a nod and followed her.  
Vesna is of my age; two hundred years old and she too is a very skilled healer. I like her a lot, she's outgoing and friendly. Vesna is like a sister to me and is one of my closest friends here. We are raised up together here at the palace and always have been roommates since we were children.

I read the situation of a young man with the name Vunn and it wasn't good at all.  
'Attacked by an Ûrzah? How does he get wounded so badly by one of those surface creatures? It make no sense to me.' I said. The Ûrzah are large animals, covered in fur, and are actually quite strong. They eat basically anything and are aggressive in general. I believe their surface name is 'Bear'. We Vyx can handle them with ease, although I've never seen one before. I have never been on the surface but they teach stuff like that at school to everyone, even to those who most likely won't ever experience the dangers of the surface at all. People like us; healers, won't ever leave the safeness of Raveniix.

'I wondered that too. I got sister Jenn looking over him, stabilizing him. I was about to go over to him before you arrived. I have already contacted his family and they should be here shortly.' Vesna took the papers from me. 'I am dying to hear his story though.' She added, sounding rather excited.  
We entered the level two treatment area, passing other sisters and their patients. There are three levels of rooms, the first level is meant for minor injuries, sickness and ones that are easy to treat, level two is a room for more severe wounds and poisoning, level three is where the extreme cases are being hold; the fatally wounded and sick patients.  
From outside the room we could hear him scream and curse, trying fighting off the sister.  
'Calm down! The sister is on her way, she'll fix you up in no time!' the elder sister tried to remain friendly but she looked like she was about to knock him out, at least that's the impression that I got from her face. I saw her standing beside the bed restraining him by pushing down on his chest, while she stopped the blood in the deep wound on his shoulder.

'Quite troublesome I see.' I said as we walked over to the bed. The man is hooked up to a monitor and received a blood transfusion and a drip. Looks like he really did had a hard time with that creature as Vyx males are usually very tough. Even when they are impaled by ten arrows they still manage to talk the ears from your head like they got bitten by mosquito's instead. But this one seems a lot weaker than a normal male would be from having these wounds.  
'Good evening Mr Vunn, I'm sister Hayan'diz, this is sister Vesna. Can you tell us what happened?' I asked the man. He looked like his powers got sucked out off him, not a very common case. His ebony skin looked rather pale due to the blood loss and his short hair, originally white colored is covered in blood, his own blood most likely.

'W-witch…' he mumbled. I grabbed a pair of gloves from a box and put them on, moving my hands over the wounds on his belly. These already got stabilized by sister Jenn but it still needed to be fixed. 'A witch, she did something.' He added, that poor man looked very terrified.  
I turned to sister Jenn.  
'Thank you, sister. We take him over from you now.' I said. Jenn is one of the elder sisters, whom no longer do the heavy work; operating, removing poison and healing up the patient, that is our job. Elder sisters take care of the patients after we do the hard work, feeding them, giving medicines and such. Though Jenn is the only one of the elders still stabilizing patients as well, which is usually our job.  
'What witch?' Vesna asked. She checked up on other wounds and bruises all over his body and his wings, cleaning them and healing them as I dealt with the larger and deeper wounds that covered his chest  
'The witch outside on the surface… she told me about an item, an item that make you immortal. When she was telling me, she touched my hand and I felt my energy being drained from my body.' He paused, his silver eyes looked at Vesna and then moved over to me.  
'An Ûrzah attacked and I couldn't do much. The creature made the witch flee, leaving me to die. It attacked me and I barely made it back to city.' He explained. I looked at Vesna for a moment, wondering if she thought the same thing I did; how can you be stupid enough to even talk to witches? They are vile creatures and can be pretty dangerous too.  
'Why did you even talk to that witch? Don't you know that witches are dangerous?' Vesna asked. She fixed up the small wounds and bruises and cleaned his skin. I fixed up the large wound by holding my hands close to it and use my healing powers to close it. The green energy floats into his wound, doing its job. Not only does it heal it also takes away the pain, making the patient feel more comfortable.  
'I was out hunting, when I saw the witch. She said she could help me getting food without risking my life if I helped her.' He groaned. I could tell that he was very tired and weak from his voice. It wouldn't take long before he passes out.

He still manage to continue talking however.  
'She then told me about that immortality item, that it can be found somewhere on the surface in one of the kingdoms. I needed to talk to the elves, they seem to know more, she said. Then she asked me to hold out my hand, which I did. Which was when she sucked out my energy. That's all that happened.'

Vesna let out a deep sigh.

'I see and this is why you should not talk to witches, they cannot be trusted and such an item does not exist.' Vesna gave a friendly smile. I finished up with his body and cleaned most of it. Another sister will help him with the shower later.  
'We are done now, we'll bring you to a room where you can rest. A sister will come to help you shower later, and bring you food.' I told the man. Vesna grabbed a wheelchair from the corner and I helped the patient sit down in it. He really is weak and even got trouble standing.  
We brought him to his room where his family can visit him. Vesna helped me with the patient, placing him onto the bed and covering his body with a blanket.

'There we go. Now try to get some sleep Mr Vunn and if you need anything just press the button on this remote.' I said and show the small remote that rested on the nightstand next to him. He nodded and smiled faintly.  
'Thank you sisters.' He manage to say before passing out.  
Vesna and I left the room, heading over to the sisters office.  
'We shouldn't tell anyone about that item. Even though I don't believe it's real, I just don't want anyone else looking for that witch for information. I really do think it was nothing more but a trick.' Vesna sighed. She pulled up a seat and dropped herself. She looked tired and closed her eyes for a moment.  
'I agree, let's not mention it to anyone. We cannot tell Mr Vunn to keep quiet though, but hey, like you said; it doesn't exist so hopefully no one will follow his stupidity to trust a witch.' I sighed and pulled up a seat myself. I moved my fingers through my bright pink hair, making sure my long braid is in position on the right side of my neck. It's how I've been wearing my hair for the last five months, making sure my neck is covered. With a deep sigh I wrote information about Mr Vunn into the computer, like how he received those wounds but not the details about the witch.  
'You're tired too aren't you? and our shift isn't over yet.' Vesna laughed. I only smiled faintly, nodding. I'm not in the mood to talk much at the moment, I just want to go back to our dorm room and stuff my face with food and get some sleep.

Sadly the shift lasted for a couple hours more, but time passed quickly. On our way back to our dorm room we passed Haniir. He walk slowly through the corridor of the palace. At first he seemed to be in deep thoughts and got rather exhausted look on him. When Vesna and I got closer to him, I couldn't help but to take a closer look at him. Something seems a little off about him, not only is he spaced out, he is walking as well, something Haniir usually did not do. He normally always fly around so swiftly, but not today it seems. I noticed him looking back right at me, no words are exchanged, not even a smile. For a moment it looked like he stopped for a moment to take a closer look at me, but I'm not sure. Maybe I imagined it. Seeing him made me feel even more aggravated. I just want to get out of this place, get away from all those people who anger me so much!

Vesna opened the door of our room, she immediately kicked off her shoes, removed her nurse dress and put on a simple white nightgown and then dropped herself on the colorful cushions on the floor.  
I followed her, closing the door behind me. I feel so exhausted, I'm even too tired to even eat.  
Like Vesna I too hurried to remove my nurse uniform and put on a pink laced nightgown that covered my body down to my upper legs. I just love wearing those; they look so cute on me and rather sexy as well, or so Vesna told me, Sondas did too in a matter of fact... But more importantly they feel very comfortable on my skin.  
I entered the bathroom and glanced into the mirror; dark marks had formed under my eyes and my hair looks messy as hell. I release my hair from the braid, brush my locks quickly before braiding it again and then place it on its perfect position on the right side of my neck again.  
I continued freshing myself up. Vesna said something but with the water running I can't understand what she saying.  
'One moment! I can't hear you!' I call out and carefully dry my face with a towel. I had to be careful with washing and drying my face, with the golden stud through my nostril can easily be pulled out if I dry my face too rough. I finished up and swiftly make my way to my bed and drop down, resting my exhausted eyes.  
'I Said: he totally checked you out, you know.' Vesna giggled and jumped up onto her feet and then jump on my bed, dropping herself next to me.

'Who are you referring to exactly?' I asked her and opened one eye to look at her. She had the goofiest grin on her face that I have ever seen on her. A lot of men check us out so it's no surprise when they do.  
'You know exactly who I mean, Prince Haniir of course! He really was checking you out. Do you think he still has feelings for you?' she asked me.  
I scoffed, I honestly don't care whether he did or didn't. There's nothing I can do about it and thinking about it didn't make anything better so I'd rather not think of him or our past.#  
'I don't know and I don't care honestly. What I do care about is sleeping, I'm really tired.' I yawned, stretching up my arms and then turned to my side, my back facing her.  
Vesna let out a soft laugh and lay down beside me, moved the blanket over our bodies and then crawled closer to hug me.  
'Me too, let's sleep, we can talk about men tomorrow, just… for the fun of it.' She whispered.  
'Sleep well.' She added. It sounded like she had already drifting off to sleep.

We often sleep next to each other, ever since we were children. We found comfort and warmth in it since neither of us had parents to hug and seek for comfort. As a result we still cuddle each other for that comfort when we feel the need of it.  
I yawned lightly and before I know it, I had fallen asleep.

A couple of hours later a loud knock on the door wake me up. I don't feel like to get up to answer the door and neither did Vesna, if she had even heard it. She always sleeps so soundly. Sadly, the knocking didn't stop.  
'Wake up Diz! The queen wants to speak with you.' Haniir spoke loudly through the door. I groaned and moved up from the bed slowly, tripping over something of which I assume are my clothes that lay on the floor and crashed into the door, giving it a loud 'bang'. I groaned and mumbled curses. I opened the door and looked at him lazily, my pink hair as messy as it is, still in a braid resting on my back. I could only imagine how bad I look at the moment, with hair sticking out in all directions.

'What...?' I moaned. I wasn't awake fully yet and needed a moment to comprehend.  
Haniir looked at me rather shocked, I guess he never had seen me like this before.  
'Just… come with me.' He spoke, sounding irritated. I couldn't help myself from looking at him, he's not wearing his brown leather armor that he usually wear. In fact he is bare-chested, wearing nothing but a pair of light grey linen pants and no shoes. The large marks on Haniir's chest caught my attention. I wonder what happened to him, the cuts are old and almost healed up.  
I remove my eyes from his good looking body and glanced up at him. His silver hair look very messy as well, which was something I have not seen in a long time.  
It appears like he had been rudely awakened as well. I noticed he too is staring at me for a brief moment and then move away, flying off. I follow him yawning, flying behind him slowly, having trouble to keep up with his speed.  
'Hurry up, Shorty!' he growled. He did not seem to be happy at all to retrieve me. Well neither am I! I stopped flying for a moment and without saying a word I turned around. He wake me up after I work so hard today and now he's telling me to hurry up? I think not! I don't let anyone order me around like that!  
'Really?! You're just going to ignore me and fly off like that?!' Haniir sound like he is much moodier than I am, I noticed. I can hear his wings flapping louder, as he approached me quickly from behind and before I can make speed in my flight he suddenly grab me and pull me over his shoulder, carrying me towards the location of the queen.  
'Let me go!' I hissed loudly, trying to kick and hit him but nothing seems to work. He ignore me completely. Haniir sure is taking his sweet time flying to the queen's bedroom, which is located pretty far away from my room, somewhere deeper in the palace.

'You know, resting like this on your shoulder really is not comfortable.' I complained while I struggled to move up a little bit to pull down my nightgown, making sure my butt is covered. I feel a little bit exposed being carried in this position. Haniir muttered something under his breath. I didn't catch what he said, my guess is that he's cursing or something like that.  
Finally we entered the queen's bedroom. Where Sondas and the queen are talking. Ninza is also dressed up for bed, on which's sitting with her legs crossed, wearing a fancy red long nightgown and held a goblet with bloodwine in her hand; her favorite drink.

Haniir dropped me on the floor like I'm nothing but a bag of trash.  
'A little gentler would be nice!' I sneered at him, rising back onto my feet and throw my braid over my neck so my neck is no longer exposed, luckily the queen had not seen that side of my neck. Haniir only responded with a glare, crossing his arms nonchalantly on his chest, looking down at me.

I ignore his glare and looked around for a bit. I have never been in the queens bedroom before and I have to admit; it looked pretty awesome. She surprisingly do have a good taste in furniture.  
I loved the look of the large sofa that stand beside the window. It's large and decorated with cute looking colorful cushions. It look very comfortable to rest on too.  
The bed also caught my attention. It's so large that six people can easily sleep in it. I guess having five mates do require a large bed. The sheets look soft and are black with beautiful light blue patterns in the shape of flowers that glow lightly. Two large dark brown wardrobes stood against the wall, made out of wood and the doors also got floral patterns carved into it. I guess Ninza likes flowers too.  
Between the two wardrobes stands a make-up table with a large mirror, hold in an golden frame which also had floral carvings in it and a fitting stool, also colored gold. Several items lay on the table; a bottle of perfume, a hairbrush and a few small boxes and trinkets. In the corner of the room stood a small round table and a stool next to it, also golden and carved.  
I sat down on it, crossing my legs and looked at the queen.  
'Enjoy what you see?' Ninza spoke, after she watched me looking around her sleeping chamber.  
'So why am I dragged here?' I ignore her question got straight to the point.  
Ninza let out a soft amused laugh.  
'I can see why he carried you. You're always so troublesome, especially right after waking up.' Ninza sipped from her wine, looking at me amused. I responded with a glare.  
'Tell me little dove, what did that man tell you today, the one about that immortality item' She poured some bloodwine into a goblet and Haniir handed it over to me, a quick glare got exchanged between us.  
'You woke me up just for that? A story made up by a witch.' I grumbled whilst sipping at the wine. It helped to wake me up and it tasted really good. It got a sweet flavor, thick of blood and got strong alcohol which will help me sleep later as well hopefully.

'Maybe there is truth to it. Sondas and Haniir will see to that soon, but I need to know exactly what he told you. His wife told me the story but I would like to hear it from you.' She said. Her red eyes glanced at me and then at both men in the room. She got a strange smile curled up on her lips, like she's plotting something… I don't know what she got in mind, but it can't be good and I don't feel very comfortable being in the queens bedroom. Especially dressed like this with two of her mates. Whom I noticed had been looking at me or rather my body. Even Sondas was looking at me and like Haniir, he too looked like he got dragged out of bed. Messy loose hair and only wearing pants. Honestly, he also has a great looking body, just like Haniir. So who is really checking who out?  
I sighed and ignore these looks as I try not to look at them myself.  
I told the queen exactly what the patient told us. So much for keeping that a secret! The queen would get the answers no matter what, whether it's from me or Vesna and Vesna is terrible at lying. I don't want the queen to harm Vesna to get answers out of her, so I may as well just tell the truth.  
The queen seemed intrigued and looked at her mates with large greedy eyes.

'You two are going to find that item for me.' She demanded and then turned to me.  
'I thank you for giving me the information, my dear. You can go back to bed now.' She added, waving me to the door.  
I emptied the goblet gulping the last remaining wine down my throat and placed the empty goblet down on the table rather loud.  
'You know, this could've waited until tomorrow. You wake me up and drag me out of my bed just to screw with me.' I hissed at the queen as I rise up to my feet and stepped over to the door.  
'Not really dear, I just had to hear it from you, otherwise I can't sleep. But anyway if it's _screwing'_ you want. I can arrange that.' Ninza put on the most disturbing grin I have seen on that mug of hers, so evil! She looked at her two mates and then at me again.  
'Sure! I'd love to have Sondas and Haniir, I bet I can pleasure them in any way better than you can with your fossil old body.' I can't help but grin at her, getting back at her remark. I licked my lips looking at her mates, whom looked rather shocked back at me. Sondas however smiled lightly, probably imagining something as he chuckled out loud, shaking his head. Haniir's cheeks turned red as he most likely is remembering something that happened between us before, he looked away from me.  
Ninza's face changed from mockery over to rage.  
'How about you get tied up and they have a good go on you, I bet your small body can't handle that!' Ninza shrieked back outraged at me.  
'Hmm yes, I like that idea, sounds like a great plan! let's give it a go!' I laughed and stepped closer to Haniir, pressing my body against his body with my fingers sliding over his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin. I glanced at the queen at the same time. Mocking her even more, she look like she was ready to explode.  
'GET OUT!' she rose up her feet screaming and about to throw a ball of fire at me. Haniir stepped in front, moving his wing in between me and Ninza.  
'Killing our most precious healer won't be the best solution.' He said, sounding rather irritated. He pushed me gently to the door and without saying anything else I leave the room, slam the door behind me loudly and head on my way back to my dorm. I laughed loudly at how stupid this all must have sounded. She would never let her men touch anyone, let alone me. What an idiot! Yeah I really need to get out of this place and hopefully then I can live in peace and be happy.

Luckily, the Raven festival will come over a month. I'll plan my escape and use that event to get out of here and no one will notice that I'm gone until after the festival.  
A grin appeared on my face just thinking about it.  
I walked slowly through the corridor and still could hear Ninza yell at the men. I felt rather amused hearing her going off like that. For a quick moment her bedroom door opened and closed again, I assume that one of the boys left the room.  
'Diz!' Haniir called after me. I can hear him flying, rushing over to me. I ignored him and started to run, about to fly off as quickly as I can. But it was already too late. 'Diz, wait!' he demanded and grab hold of my arm and forced me to turn around and look at him.

'Are you insane!? Don't you ever do this again, EVER! She nearly killed you!' He hissed, placing his claw on my hair, like he is petting me. Perhaps to calm himself down.  
'Are you straightening out my hair or what? Do you want me to lend you my hairbrush for that?' I responded snarkily. His fingers moved over to the right side of my neck, touching my skin carefully.  
'Don't mock her, I won't always be around to save your ass.' He whispered angrily.  
Haniir's stern eyes looked down at me but I could see there was a slight smile on his thin lips. 'You really are evil and you shouldn't mock me either, Shorty.' Haniir tug onto my hair with his other claw, pulling it down and moving my face up a bit. He leaned in closer, his nose touching mine, I can feel his breath on my skin.  
'I have my limits to your mockery, I might just have to hurt you as punishment… you really are a pain in the ass you know.' He whispered and then released my hair and removed his fingers from my neck.  
'Good… at least you notice me and can't forget about me.' I put on a grin and rose up, flying up to his level of height, facing him, grabbing onto his hair the same way he did to me. My nose now touching his.  
'You dare harming me, _prince_ … and I'll _accidentally_ poison your food. Be careful of what you do because my punishments are a lot worse.' I whispered back, smirking and tugged onto his long hair tightly, his hair felt so soft, I had forgotten how nice his hair felt and how good he smelled, Haniir always had a nice and interesting scent.

Sondas pushed me against Haniir's body out of the blue, forcing me to kiss Haniir very briefly and rather clumsy. I felt my own fang poking in my lip.  
'You two want a room? I'm sure there's one available.' Sondas laughed loudly, mocking us. That idiot! I had not even heard him coming closer to us.  
Haniir's arms wrapped around me in response, catching me, for a moment he looked rather surprised at me and then moved his eyes angrily at Sondas.  
'You fool! Are you crazy!' Haniir snapped. It surprised me that he grab hold of me so gentle when Sondas pushed me. He placed me down with care this time, glaring at Sondas in a way that he could kill him and he most likely would have if Sondas wasn't so important to the queen.  
'By the raven goddesses! Enough of this idiocy! I don't know about you two but I have enough of this stupidity, I'm going to bed! Some people here do have to get up early for work!' I sneered at them and turned around.  
'Sleep well, Haniir's little butterfly.' Sondas laughed, amused with himself. I gave him one last glare before I quickly turned back to the dorm.

Once arrived in the dorm, I headed back to bed. Vesna was still in a deep sleep and did not noticed me getting back into bed. As I lie down I thought about the events that just happened and I have trouble sleeping. I feel angry, restless but also sad. The things that had just happened, the way Haniir looked at me, the way he held me for only a brief moment. I felt my breathing and heartbeat quickening. In response of the memories of the past my fingers moved over my neck, where Haniir touched me before. The memories of him kissing me and holding me echoed through my mind. The emotions used to be full of love and were so strong. I miss him I admitted. I miss our conversations, the attention he used to give me, the teasing, the sneaky looks that we exchanged. I know I still love him. I keep telling myself 'I am over him' and 'what we had wasn't great or special' but I'm nothing but a liar. Watching him getting hurt by the queen is very hard on me, he does not love her and is forced to do as she wants him to do. He could have left when he had the chance, so why didn't he? The more I thought about him and our memories the sadder I become. Finally I felt the tears running down my cheeks, the emotions showing themselves. I didn't cry the moment he was taken away, I thought it didn't hurt me all that much, but I was wrong. I'm not over him yet.  
I listened to my own sniffling and Vesna's loud breathing. She was completely out. I'm happy she could sleep so well.  
Being awake also made me think about escaping. How I need to do it, when and what I need to take with me. In my mind I created a list of things that I need to take, I'm planning as far ahead as I could. I thought about everything for a long time and then managed to drift off into sleep for the last two hours before getting up for work again.


End file.
